


Late Night When You Need My Love

by Kaerith



Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Era, Phone Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: While recovering from an injury, Geralt pays for some company over a hotline.(Updated 7/26: see note at top.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Prompt One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	Late Night When You Need My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: [Geralt/Jaskier phone sex hotline](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=409005)
> 
> Jaskier is British but I am not. LMK if I do grievous fails, but I'm not going to be picky over proper spelling.
> 
> I planned on doing different colored text and read up on work skins, but... it isn't even 8 am on a Monday yet. So Geralt's dialogue is in bold.
> 
> **Content added 7/26 starting after the first horizontal rule.**

"This is Jaskier. What should I call you?"

**"Ah... Wolf?"**

*chuckles* "Wolf, I like that. Are you feeling like a horny predator or a sweet puppy for me tonight?"

**"I've, uh, never done this before."**

"Oh, so you're a sweet, innocent little pup, hm? I bet you're adorable: big eyes and fluffy hair. You want some nice pets and belly rubs, Wolf?"

**"Nice. Yeah. That sounds good."**

"Okay, Wolf, tell me about myself. What do I look like?"

***pause* "Um, it, uh, doesn't really matter. I like your voice, though."**

"What do you want to hear my voice say, then, Wolf? Do you want me to tell you about how I would worship your cock with my hands and mouth?"

**"That sounds... good."**

"So I am nice and good, huh? Is that the type of guy you want going down on you?"

**"I... I want someone nice. To make me feel special. It's, uh, been a long time. I'm kinda stuck in my home."**

"Oh, baby, you don't deserve that. I can tell how kind you are by your voice. You sound like a sweetheart. Maybe a bit intimidating judging by that growl you have, but I don't know what kind of idiots you've come across that haven't been drawn to you with the desire to know you better. I bet you're the kind of guy who cares more about getting their partner off before yourself. Am I right?"

**"Yeah."**

"Well, Wolf, let me be the one who wants to know you. I took one look at your face and heard your voice and was intrigued. All I can think of is how you will sound when you cum. Do you want my mouth on you, baby?"

**" _Yes._ "**

"I can't decide what part of you I want to kiss and lick first. You look delicious, Wolf. Tell me where I should put my mouth."

**"Can we... kiss, first? Or is that a stupid thing to ask for?"**

"Mmm, definitely not. I like kissing. Touch your lips for me. Get them wet. Yeah, I can hear you. Your mouth is so tempting, Wolf. I want to be right there, in front of you, leaning in. Close your eyes, babe, can feel the heat of my body? All my blue eyes can see are your gorgeous lips. I'm standing so close, my body aching to feel your arms around me for the first time. Would you hold me, Wolf?" *longing hum*

**"Yes, Jaskier."**

"How do I feel against you? I want to know that you want me as much as I want you."

**"You're... warm. And solid. Real. I can hold you and you lean against me like... I don't know." *huff of frustration***

"Wolf, honey, you did so good. I am real, and I want you to hold me. I can trust you with my body and my safety, can't I? You want to take care of me, don't you, and I can't believe I've found such a wonderful man who wants to give me that gift. It's so good to finally feel you, but I'm greedy, Wolf. Just a hug isn't enough. I need you to kiss me. Do I have to turn my face up so you can see how much I need it?"

**"No. Not much. Just a bit. I, ah, touch your face. Put my thumb on your mouth?"**

*groan* "You're torturing me, baby! I bite your thumb, just a bit. For playing with me when you know what I want. I take your hand with mine and pull it away. If you aren't going to initiate a proper snog, then I will. Mmmm."

***ragged gasp***

"I told you, Wolf, didn't I? I'm greedy. I want your mouth. I start off gentle, but get a little rougher. I don't want you to hold back, baby. I want you to bend me backwards and claim my mouth. You wanna make me yours, don't you?"

**" _Fuck._ " *choked off grunt* "Jas-Jaskier! Fuck, oh god!"**

"I'm so damn hot for you. You sound so bloody sexy when you come, Wolf!"

**"Hmm."**

"You going to roll over and fall asleep now? I thought you were a gentleman, Wolf. Not interested in helping me get off?"

**"...Um. I know this is fake. I don't really want you to... pretend."**

"I like to think of it as a mutual fantasy. Hearing you cum genuinely did turn me on, Wolf, but if you don't want the whole production tonight then no problem. I am rubbing myself through my pants, though. You sounded so good. Sounded like you got off hard. Did I get you horny, sweet puppy? Are you all spent and relaxed and boneless in all the best ways?"

**" _Yeah._ Like, fuck, that was really good. Thank you."**

*chuckle* "My pleasure, believe me. You were brilliant for a first-timer. I'm gonna remember you, Wolf. If you ever call back you are welcome to request me specifically. Remember my name?"

**"Jaskier? Right? Does that mean anything?"**

"Polish for buttercup. I'm just a pretty, delicate flower, Wolf."

***huff of a laugh* "Sure. Demure, right?"**

*laugh* "I'm good enough at pretending if I need to be. Have a good night, Wolf. Thanks for calling. I enjoyed meeting you."

**"I... enjoyed talking to you, too. Thank you."**

"I'm giving you a wink, babe. Call again if you need some more fantasy. Good night!"

**"Night."**

* * *

**"Hi Jaskier. This is Wolf."**

" _Wolf!_ Mmm, I definitely remember you, honey. How are you doing tonight? What can I give you, baby?" 

**"...Do you remember where we left off last time? We were... together. Kissing."**

"Are we continuing from there?" 

**"Yeah. If that's... how you can do these things."**

"I'm flexible, baby. We can definitely pick up where we left off. You were holding me close, Wolf, right? Kissing me hard. You were such a treat, making me feel safe in your arms. Not too much taller than me, right? But enough to make me feel protected. Looking at me like I was somebody special." 

**"Um, I... yeah. Close enough."**

"You sure? I can hear disappointment. Let me know if I make a mistake." 

**"It's nothing. It was nice to pretend we were holding each other."**

"I was getting turned on, Wolf. Being so close to you. Your scent all around me. Can I rub myself against your leg? I need just a little more." 

**" _Yeah_."**

"Mmm, yeah. I'm pressing my hand against myself. Pretending I'm straddling your thigh. I'm- _ah!_ \- thrusting against you. Can I touch you? Over your trousers?" 

**"Under?"**

"Wolf, have you got your hand in your pants and wrapped around your hard cock already?" 

***audible exhale* "Yeah. You just sound so..."**

"So what, baby?" 

***grunt* "Sound so _good_. I don't know."**

"Oh, I am good. You make me so hot, Wolf. Needy. Want my hands on your cock so bad. Tell me what it feels like." 

**"Hard. Jask-Jaskier! My... my cock is hard and hot and thick."**

*throaty moan* "Sounds almost perfect, Wolf! Do you like to wank dry or with a little something to ease the way?" 

**"I've got. Lotion. Smells good."**

"What does it smell like, honey?" 

**"Hmm. Coconut."**

"Yum. I've got my hand on your cock, Wolf. Lemme figure out that you like, hm? First I'm gonna push aallll the way down. Squeeze tight. Until you-" 

***grunt***

*chuckle* "Yeah. Exactly. Now I'm gonna pull my fist up 'til I've got my fingers round the head. Gentle at first, babe, I wanna be good for for you. Rub my palm over the top, maybe push the edge of a finger into the slit just a bit. Is that something you like?" 

***groan* "Yes!"**

"How about if I give the frenulum a little love. You know what that part is, right? Just under the head of your dick. Does that do anything for you, Wolf?" 

***heavy breathing* "Yeah. It's... it's all good. Whatever you do. Just hav... just having your hands on me, Jaskier."**

"How close are you to cumming, honey?" 

**"I can... hold it off. Is that what you want me to do?"**

"You tell me, baby. Do you want me to play with your balls?" 

**"Honestly? Not particularly. Is that okay?"**

"Wolf, we're concentrating on making this good for _you_ , right now. I'm so turned on, hearing you enjoy yourself. Can't you feel me, sitting on your lap while I jerk you off? My dick is pressing against my flies, soaking pre into my pants. Whenever my hand moves close enough, I can't stop myself from thrusting against my wrist. I need the pressure so much that I'm jacking you off a little faster now, Wolf. Do you want me to slow back down or speed up?" 

***slick noises and quickened breathing* "I'm so close! Faster?"**

"Mmm, of course, baby. Take what you need. Put your hand over mine and control the speed. I enjoy feeling the girth of your cock as I hold it tightly, feeling the veins against the palm of my hand." 

***a grunt then the whoosh of an exhale* "Jask... Jaskier. _Fuck._ "**

"Yeah, Wolf. Easy now, babe." 

**"God."**

"No, just Jaskier, honey." *chuckle* "How you feeling?" 

**"Good. Very good. Do you.... Nevermind."**

"Do I what? I'll never get upset just from you asking a question." 

**"I know this is your job. I know you're just selling me a fantasy."**

"It's nice of you to keep that in mind, but it's not like I'm just working at a Starbucks. I like to customize the experience. It's my favorite part: working with you to create a story and make a fantasy." 

**"You're very good at it."**

"Thanks, Wolf. I enjoy it. Do you mind if I take a guess at what you wanted to ask? I'm thinking that you want to know if I will actually get off with a client." 

**"I, um. I'm not calling you a bad actor. It's just... actors always sound so fake. And if you sounded fake, I wouldn't like it."**

"Honestly, I don't get excited for everyone. But you seem to like the boyfriend experience, and that's easy to take slow enough for me to get into it. A lot of blokes are just, like, ready to go and want it done fast and just want to hear someone moan about how big their prick is. The best callers allow us time to build up a scenario. Those are the best." 

**"What kind of stuff do the best callers ask for?"**

"Fantasies. Role play. Like you said, I am not a bad actor." 

**"Hmm. Yeah. I've gotta go. Maybe I'll call you again?"**

"Of course, Wolf. You know when I tend to take calls. Good night." 

**"Night."**

* * *

"This was not what I was expecting for my reintroduction to society," Geralt said dryly. 

"You gotta take it easy, old man," Lambert teased, dumping entire bags of snacks into giant plastic bowls. "At least you've got your fancy sweatpants on." 

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to wear a shirt over all these bandages?" 

"Your fault for being a dumbass and getting sliced 'n diced. Your further punishment will be delivered when you're back on your feet and I get to beat your fat ass back into shape." 

Geralt snorted. "You haven't beaten my ass in the fifty years I've known you." 

"I'm just playin' the long game." There was a knock at the front door. Lambert went over to open it, calling back over his shoulder, "There will come a day when you won't expect it- I'll have you flat on your back with my sword at your throat. Hey, Shani, come on in. Dudu. Go on back. The grumpy grampa on the couch is Geralt." 

"Hi Geralt. I'm Shani. Nice to meet you. I hope that talk about swords and throats was metaphorical. I never can quite tell with Lambert." Shani was a cute redhead. Geralt hoped she and Lambert weren't sleeping together; she looked like an innocent young thing. 

"Of course," Geralt lied, as easy as breathing. "He's been trying to rile me up so that I'll join in this game of yours." Another college-age kid came closer. Male, brown hair, a rather tentative demeanor. "You're Dudu? Nice to meet you." Dudu nodded and went into the kitchen with Lambert. Shani leaned against the wall by the entrance, kicking off her shoes. 

Geralt could overhear their chatter from the kitchen. Lambert was teasing Dudu for only bringing non-alcoholic drinks, using maybe only a quarter of the insults and curse words he would use having the same conversation with Eskel of Geralt. Lambert's version of nice. It surprised him. 

"How long have you known Lambert?" Geralt asked. 

"Oh, two years?" Shani responded. "You should ask Sabrina how he joined our D&D group." She flashed him a mischievous smile. 

"How many are coming?" 

"Well, there's me, Dudu, Sabrina... six of us? Lambert makes seven. We have a good-sized group now." Shani must have also heard car doors slam, because she turned around and opened the door. "Hey guys!" 

Another two redheads. Shani made the introductions. "This is Ceris and Hjalmar. Guys, this is Lambert's brother Geralt." 

Geralt waved. "Sorry for not getting up. Recovering from an operation." 

"No problem at all," Cerys said, with a warm smile. She elbowed the man and jerked her head. "Get the booze to the kitchen, then." 

"Can't order the gamemaster around, sis," Hjalmar griped from behind two cartons of beer and a tote bag full of clinking bottles. 

"Game hasn't started yet, has it?" The siblings trooped into the kitchen where they (or the alcohol) were loudly welcomed by Lambert. 

Another head popped in the door. "Hello?" 

Shani pulled her inside with a hug. "Sabrina! Tell Geralt's brother how Lambert joined our game." 

Sabrina was willowy and had long auburn hair and a stubborn-looking chin. She looked maybe a decade older then the others. "We put out a Craigslist ad for any women interested in joining a safe and welcoming gaming group. We got Lambert." 

"Why the hell did you _keep_ him, though?" Geralt asked, puzzled. 

"Our bard liked him," Sabrina said with a shrug. "It was completely unexpected. We had been a mostly female group, and after what had happened.... Well, we were trying to only keep friends who were calm and respectful. Our diva was apparently tired of it and appreciated Lambert shaking things up. He's loud and abrasive, but he isn't dangerous." 

"We were an all girls group back then," Cerys came out to the living room. She raised her voice as she added, "Lambert was a cunt, so we thought, 'Good enough!'" 

There was a squawk of outrage from the kitchen that made Cerys, Shani, and Sabrina all giggle. Lambert emerged to put Cerys in a headlock and ruffled her hair. "You'll get no Laying of Hands on your barbarian ass tonight just for that comment!" 

Cerys laughed as she fought him off. "You know you're not my type, arsehole!" 

Geralt listened, rather mystified, as the whole group clustered in the other room. Shani came back out after a couple minutes with a drink in her hand. "Lambert says you had surgery. Would you like me to bring you anything to eat or drink?" 

"That's very nice of you, but I'm fine for now," he gestured at the doorway. "If I understood correctly, you wanted your group to be a safe place for women and then let _him_ in?" 

She looked rather sad and serious suddenly. "We weren't being sexist. Our bard was recovering from a nasty attack from an abusive ex. There are still bad scars, so please don't stare." 

Geralt gestured to his own face to remind her that he knew how it felt. "Where is your bard?" 

Shani rolled her eyes. "Our diva isn't exactly punctual. Musicians, you know?" 

It sounded like the group had settled down and was setting up when there was another knock at the door. Geralt called for them to come in and a tall blond nervously peeked in. 

"Hello? I'm looking for Lambert?" 

Lambert zoomed toward the door, giving Geralt a warning look that shouted, "MIND YOUR MANNERS" and ushered the last guest inside. Geralt had only caught a glimpse of blonde hair before his brother started fussing, unexpectedly taking pains to be friendly and non-threatening. Geralt raised his eyebrows, curious about who had Lambert acting so careful. 

The first thing Lambert said that was interesting was, "My brother's on the couch. He's all bark and no bite. Recovering from a hernia surgery, so feel free to punch him in the stomach if he crosses a line." 

"I'm sure he's fine. Stop fussing!" The newcomer pushed Lambert aside and came over to greet Geralt. Bright blue eyes full of intelligence looked at him over a surgical mask. Between the mask and the long curtain of bright hair, Geralt could only pick out extensive scarring. He was familiar with scars, though, so he just waved. 

"Hi, I'm Geralt. I've heard that you're the bard." 

"Hello Geralt, thanks for letting Lambert host game night here. I'm Priscilla, nice to meet you." 

"...Seriously, Lambert, what the fuck was that?" Geralt said after everyone had finally left. 

"A _game._ I'm sure you've heard of those. Oh, wait, you don't have friends or enjoy anything that doesn't involve violence." 

"You hunt real monsters and you still find it entertaining to roll fucking dice and pretend to kill things with a sword and pray for magic powers?" 

"It's social. You wouldn't understand." This time Lambert's voice had lost its snark and was truly irritated. 

Geralt backed off. "You're right. I don't. But they seem nice. Young. A lot of redheads for some reason." 

Lambert calmed a bit. "You need help to the bathroom?" 

Geralt gingerly sat up. "Fuck yes. I'm so tired of this healing shit. It's been weeks." 

"Teach you not to take on some radioactive, venomous, taloned aberration of nature created by a sadistic mage all by yourself." Lambert let Geralt use him as a brace to take most of his weight as they shuffled to the bathroom. "It nearly halved you like a melon; you're lucky the potions did what they did." 

* * *

"...How does my mouth feel, Wolf? How do you like it?" 

**"Hot?"**

"You can do better than that, can't you?" 

**"...Slow. Lots of tongue. Like... like you're getting off on doing it, too, and want to last as long as you can."**

*Sharp breath* " _Fuck,_ Wolf. Knew you could do it!" *hum of pleasure* "I am touching myself, honey. I am getting off on thinking about licking your prick. I'm making love to your cock with my lips, baby. Everything is warm and wet and the skin of your shaft is so soft while everything inside is so hard for me. I've got my hand rubbing myself and I look up to see the expression on your face, honey. Are you looking down at me while I worship you?" 

**"Yeah. Of course."**

"How do I look? With my pretty mouth wrapped around your cock, Wolf?" 

**"...That. Pretty. ...You have blue eyes, right?"**

"Mmhmm. What color are _your_ pretty eyes, baby?" 

**"...Blue."**

"Hmmm. You want me to be nice with the head of your cock or do you want to choke me with it?" 

**"Nice. I'll always be nice to... to you. If that's what you like."**

"I thought you would want nice. I think I know you pretty well by now. Didn't need to ask after all. My sweet little puppy, aren't you?" 

**"Yeah. I'm getting close."**

"I'm gonna swirl my tongue on the slick head of your dick. Nudge the tip into your slit then pull back and suck real hard. Pull off with a loud pop and just watch you squirm until you gently push my head back down. 'Cause I want you to _want it,_ Wolf. Do you want it?" 

**"Jaskier. Please!"**

"Go ahead, Wolf." 

**_"Shit."_ *heavy panting* "Damn."**

"...I have a question when you come down a bit. Catch your breath." 

**"Hmm?"**

"I lose you sometimes. Kick you out of the fantasy. Don't I?" 

**"...Sorry."**

"Hey, Wolf, no. I'm just asking 'cause I want to do better. Please let me know what I need to change. If, you know, you want to keep doing this with me. You're welcome to talk to some-" 

***sigh***

"-one else." 

**"You're great. I mean, yeah. Great. _Really._ Don't... don't worry about it, Jaskier. I gotta go. Thanks. Good night." *hang up***

* * *

"I saw your phone bill," Eskel said, his voice carefully neutral. 

"Just because you guys are helping me out doesn't mean you can pry into my business," Geralt said. He was embarrassed, so he felt defensive and sounded cross. 

"Is this a new thing?" 

Geralt groaned. "Do we have to talk about it? Yes, it's a new thing. I got bored and horny and tried it one night." 

"And you like it?" By the way Eskel was studying the table and not looking at his brother, Geralt decided that Eskel was curious for his own sake and not nosy about him. 

He relaxed a bit. "Yeah. There's this guy I talk to. It's all pretend, but it's a nice fantasy. They have women, too." 

"And they don't... pry?" 

"Nah. You get to make up a name for them to use. The only questions I've gotten are about what I like and don't like." Geralt stirred his breakfast with his spoon. "It's easier than doing things in person. He's not... scared off so easy when I'm an asshole. He doesn't know what I am, so I'm just normal in his mind. It's a... relief." 

Eskel looked kind of strained. Jealousy? Regret? His brother had a hard time not scaring people just by the sight of his face. His scars were so obvious that even with normal brown contacts in he could never blend into a crowd. 

"Sounds like a nice fantasy," Eskel finally said. 

Geralt sighed. "Yeah. It is." 

* * *

**"Hi Jaskier. It's me. Uh, Wolf."**

"I recognize your voice. It's been a while. I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. I wasn't sure you were going to call back." 

**"Did you want me to? I mean, did you need the money?"**

"Wolf, I don't do this because of the money! I do it because I enjoy it. And I have time on my hands." *amused huff* 

**"You were wondering what was turning me off. It's probably not wise to get personal, but I guess I could tell you so that you could... provide a better service, maybe?"**

"Hey, whatever you are comfortable sharing if it'll help me do better for you." 

**"I have a... rough appearance. Scars and stuff. You asked about my eyes... they're different. Not really normal. So I would prefer it if we didn't go into detail about my appearance."**

"Oh, of course, Wolf! That is no problem. Aside from your appearance, are there any other things I should avoid? Words, phrases, or verbs? 

***exhale* "That's good. I mean, I'd appreciate it. This has kind of been... one of my few things to enjoy. I never did any of this hotline stuff before. As for words... I don't like the word 'freak.'"**

"I promise that you will not hear me say that word, Wolf. I could already tell that you aren't into being called demeaning names." 

**"...Thanks."**

"No problem, honey. What do you want me to do tonight?" 

* * *

Geralt had finally healed enough that Lambert went back to his place and stopped hovering. That weekend, though, he had asked if Geralt would host his gaming group again. 

"Why don't you buy your own house?" Geralt grumbled. By this point Lambert was just being stubborn; he pretended to enjoy renting rooms because it was "convenient" because he was afraid to try to find a place to settle and find roots. Geralt wasn't certain why he was afraid. 

Lambert didn't rise to the bait. "Yes or no, douchebag? I've gotta hang up and take care of some arachas." 

"Where are you?" 

"Goddamn Poviss. Freezing my nuts off." 

"You're a real classy dude, Lam," Geralt said sarcastically. "But your friends are surprisingly tolerable. Text me the day and time." 

"They aren't my _friends!"_

Geralt tutted condescendingly while he grinned to himself. "They totally are. Like you enough to look past your shitty-" With a disgusted huff, Lambert hung up. But he texted the info Geralt had requested. 

* * *

"I took your advice, Wolf." 

**"Hmm? What advice?"**

"Coconut oil. If you want to get the stuff that actually smells like coconut you have to get virgin coconut oil." *laughs* "Which is funny, because I got it to wank with. Is that irony, because it's sex related, or apt because virgins might masturbate more and, thus, need more virgin coconut oil?" 

**"I didn't know there were different kinds. My brother gave it to me to put on my scars and I started using it. I, uh, haven't told him why I go through it so quickly."**

*giggles uncontrollably* "Oh my god! That's _hilarious!_ What would he say if you did tell him?" 

***amused huff* "He would chuck it at my head, too freaked out to remember that I couldn't catch it. But he'd feel bad afterward. My other brother wouldn't be fazed."**

"So, two brothers?" 

***exaggerated groan* "I didn't call a sex hotline to talk about my damn brothers, Jaskier."**

*laugh* "Okay, okay. So I got my own coconut oil to play with. I thought maybe having a similar smell and tactile sensation might help me keep on your wavelength, so to speak." 

**"Have you tried it yet?"**

"My dear Wolf, that's exactly what I was waiting for your phone call to do...." 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I enjoy a good fake-out? It was a bit too easy and predictable to introduce Jaskier so soon. :D


End file.
